Alex and Steve : A true love story
by Nigthridder
Summary: A lonely survivor named steve, living on the edge of life each day changes after he meets a girl named Alex. A journey awaits these two.
1. Chapter 1

**Steves POV**

So it was another regular day in my cabin which I built. My cabin had 2 floors, the first floor had a kitchen, living room, dining room, and a bathroom. The second floor had a huge bedroom which only had 1 bed since I haven't seen anything but mobs, in my entire life. I was walking through my garden to see what I could make for breakfast. I baked potatoes and bread for breakfast since I didn't want to risk killing my livestock since I only had 5 chickens, 2 pigs, 1 cow, and 1 sheep.

After breakfast, I made myself lunch and pack up a backpack filled with tools I would need since I was probably going to be going on a mining expedition. I remember seeing a cave last week when I was looking for a cow, so I was going to see if there was any Iron there, even though I really don't need it since I have at least 5 chests filled with Iron, and have 3 sets of Iron armor.

I started walking to the cave and was hoping that I could find some diamonds or gold which could really help me out since I could really use diamond armor and gear, plus I would love to have a brewing stand that requires gold. I reached the cave after 2 hours of hiking through some dense forests. When I found the cave my first instinct is to put 2 torches at the entrance since it let me know that I've been to this cave already.

As I walked into the cave I could see that this wasn't a cave but some sort of passageway. I could tell by the stone since I could see chiseled cobblestone on the ground which can only be made and is not naturally found. I followed the pathway only to be led to a cliff. I looked beyond the cliff and saw a huge castle which was surrounded by a huge city.

I made my way down the cliff and realized that the city was at least 20 miles away so it would probably take me some time to get there. I had to hike through a thick forest to reach the city which would probably just take more of my time. I had been hiking for at least a week by now and I could faintly see the castle towering above the trees although, I could still tell I was far from the castle. I had enough resources to make it to the city and come back home. I'm pretty sure it's another abandoned city since I've found a city before which was completely abandoned.

I was getting ready to sleep since I don't like a hike at night time when the mobs are around. I slept for a good 7 hours when I suddenly heard a scream. I immediately grabbed my backpack and took out a torch along with a sword. I attached the torch to the back of my backpack so that I could still have some light, this allowed me to take out a shield just in case if I was going to fight a skeleton. I start walking towards the area I heard the scream. I see a fire that causes me to hide behind a tree.

I suddenly saw other people, and I knew I was in a bad position. I also figured out who screamed, it was a girl with golden hair and a green shirt. It looked like she had been caught by them. I took out my bow and started taking the men out one by one. Finally, there was no one left but that girl. I started making my way to the girl.

"Please…. Don't hurt me", says the girl.

"Why would I hurt you?", I ask her.

"Are you here to capture me", she asks me.

"Why would I try to capture you", I ask her.

Suddenly, she tries to stand up but, falls down. I could see that her leg was wounded pretty badly by an arrow. I picked her up by the waist and took her back to my camp. I put her on my makeshift bed. I started treating her wound by putting a bit of my regen potion on the wound and wrapped a bandage around it.

"Thank you", the girl says.

"Your welcome", I say.

I couldn't take my eyes off her for 2 reasons. The first reason is that I've never seen another person. The second reason is that she looked so beautiful and cute.

"Umm are you okay", the girl asks me.

"Oh, yeah I'm sorry that I was staring", I told her.

"It's okay", she told me.

"My name's Steve", I said.

"My name's Alexandria but Alex for short", she tells me.

"Can you please take me far away from the castle", she asks me.

"Uhh sure", I tell her.

"Okay, get some rest, I'll be sleeping on aside that tree over there, okay", I tell her.

"Ok", Alex says.

I wake up to the sound of Alex trying to get an apple of the tree.

"Hey, what are you trying to do", I ask her.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I woke you, it's just that I'm really hungry", Alex says.

I go back to my backpack and take out 2 pieces of bread. I toss one piece of bread to Alex and eat the other piece of bread. After we finished eating our breakfast, we started hiking back to the passageway which I came out of. It only took us 7 hours to reach the passageway since we were going downhill and I already made a path clearing all the plants when I was coming uphill. We started going up the cliff which took us about an hour but was fairly easy.

"Are you sure this is the way", she asks nervously.

"Yup, it's the way", I tell her.

As we started to walk into the passageway, she grabs my hand since it was completely dark since the torches that I placed before were burnt out and I had no more torches with me. After walking in the passageway for about 30 minutes I could see the other side when I saw a tiny bit of light in the distance. Alex tries to make the run for the light, but I grab her by the waist and carry her over there.

"Why didn't you just let me run out", Alex asks.

"It's dangerous here, there are mobs everywhere her", I tell her.

"You do know mobs are myths right", she tells me.

"There real as you and me", I tell her.

But, even after 20 minutes of trying to convince she doesn't believe in mobs. After that long debate if mobs existed we started making our way back to my cabin. When we reach the cabin I see that it rained when I was out since the plants looked watered already.

"Is this where you live", Alex questioned me.

"Yup, this is my cabin, which I built", I said.

"Oh, ok let's go inside", Alex says.

"Sure", I say.

I look outside and see that it's almost night time.

"Hey, Alex let's sleep, it's night time", I said.

I lead Alex to my bedroom and that's when I realize that I only have one bed so, Alex would have to share with me.

"Hey, Alex do you mind, uh um, sharing the bed with me", I ask her.

"I guess that's good with me", Alex says.

I jump onto the bed since I was so tired but, Alex insisted that she cleaned herself since here clothes were padded with dirt. After a few minutes, Alex came into the bedroom and snuggled herself onto my chest. I looked down and saw that Alex was hugging my chest and had her head under my chin.

I was woken up by Alex who was hugging me a bit too hard. I tapped Alex and she immediately woke up.

She looks around and sees that she was chocking me and say, "Oh, I'm sorry".

"It's alright", I tell her.

"Also, you never told me why you were being captured by those men back there", I say

Alex makes herself comfortable by leaning on my chest, which gives me butterflies in my stomach.

"Well you see it's a really long story", she tells me.

"I am actually the princess of that city and castle you saw over there, and those men were trying to bring me back to the castle since I was trying to escape them", Alex says.

"Before you ask me why would you run away when you have everything? I didn't have everything I wanted there such as adventure, love, and affection. You probably have it way better than me", Alex says.

"You have it way better for 2 reasons", I said.

"One, you live with people, unlike me I haven't seen others until right now", I said.

"And two, you don't have to literally be on the edge of death each day", I said.

"So wait, I am the 1st person you've to see", she asks me

"I guess if you don't count the people who were trying to capture you", I tell her.

We don't talk for a few minutes. After sitting in silence for a few minutes she starts to snuggle into my chest.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

h2 id="h.w64za28dko5a" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 18pt 0px 6pt; margin: 0px; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 1.15; break-after: avoid; font-family: Arial; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-align: center;"span style="font-weight: 400; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 16pt;"Steves POV/span/h2  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"After that talk, I had with Alex we both went back to sleep. I woke up an hour later than usual due to Alex since I didn't have the heart to wake her up. I looked outside and it was turning really late so I had to wake her up. /span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"I patted Alex on her shoulder gently, and said "hey Alex it's time for us to wake up", I said/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"Alex woke up slowly and got off of me, and said "I had a pretty good sleep did you" she said./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""Not really I never get much sleep", I replied/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""Why", she asked/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""I'll tell you while we're eating breakfast", I said/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""Okay, let's go and eat breakfast", she said/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"So Alex and I went downstairs where I cooked the usual food of bread and baked potatoes. Alex quickly ate her food since she hadn't eaten food for about 2 days, while I slowly munched on my food with quick glances at her./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""So why don't you ever get sleep", she asked me./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""Mobs are the reason why I don't get sleep", I said/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""You know, skeletons, zombies, creeper,and all of that fiction are just stories and folktale right", she said./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""They're as real as us", I replied./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""Well enough talking about me, there has to be another reason why you ran away from your kingdom", I added/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""Well, there is another reason I ran away from my home", she said calmly/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""What may that reason be", I questioned her/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""Well it's a long story", she said./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""I don't have anything to do today so I might as well listen to your story", I said./span/p  
h2 id=" 2m94u5vis5" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 18pt 0px 6pt; margin: 0px; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 1.15; break-after: avoid; font-family: Arial; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-align: center;"span style="font-weight: 400; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 16pt;"The Story/span/h2  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"In my land, there are many kingdoms that keep fighting over land. But when my father turned into the king he conquered most of the land through peaceful conquest but, on the other side of my land, another man also started conquering kingdoms but, not through peace but, with bloodshed and war. So he and my father had many arguments over land. Although neither my dad or he controlled all the land due to other strong kingdoms, they would do wars on other kingdoms lands. Finally, to end the bloodshed a council was formed, the name of the council was the ender council. Inside the ender, the representative was the king and queen of every kingdom, which meant that there 22 representatives since there were 11 kingdoms in total. Life was very peaceful when I was born, it remained peaceful until I was 15 years old. That's when the man who had once fought against my father had once again started the bloodshed by conquering all the kingdoms except for my father's kingdom. He came to our castle and said that if we gave him our kingdom peacefull to him he would let our people live and allow us to have some of the levels of royalty. My father agreed with him so that our people could live happily. That was just the beginning of my problems since although I and my family lived in the castle as royalty but, we were treated like servants. That's when the prince of the kingdom which had taken our mine, wanted to marry me because of my beauty. So, my mother and father helped me run away from that kingdom so that I would never have to marry such an evil and sinful person./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"After Alex was done telling the story she immediately hugged steve and start crying./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""I really miss my parents Steve", she sobbed while hugging him./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"Steve who had never dealt with someone else crying had no idea what to do, so he wiped up Alex's tears and said "Alex your parents would want you to be happy", I said./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""Your right", she said departing from steves chest./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""So what do you plan on doing", I said./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""Well I plan on staying with you for today and start going somewhere else tomorrow", she said/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""I'm not letting you fend for yourself in the wild", I said/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""I did fine when you weren't there, what makes you think I won't now", she replied/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""Fine you can go but, I'm coming with you", I said firmly./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""I don't need you babysitting me steve", she yelled./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""I'm not letting you go into the wild alone, so I'm either coming with you or you're not leaving this cabin", I firmly stated./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""Fine come with me", she yelled./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"That entire day all they did was pack up for the trip that was waiting upon them. When it turned to night, Steve slept on the bed with Alex on top of him./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"It was the next day's morning and steve was gathering all his valuables and goods since he may never see his stuff again, Alex on the other hand was packing the little amount of valuables which she had into her sack since she didn't have a bag like steve./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"Inside the bag were, 2 pairs of clothes, a bow with a few arrows beside it and along with all of that a golden locket decorated with emerald and diamonds which had a picture of her and her parents inside of it which she kept a secret from Steve, since she knew he could try to steal it. Alex sat on the porch looking at the trees./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""Hey do you want a bag", Steve startled Alex./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""No, I'm good,'' she said./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""Okay then let's start moving", Steve replied./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"Steve and Alex left the cabin and went south. They have been walking for the whole day without taking a break since Alex was paranoid that the prince would find her./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"It was night time and Steve finally convinced Alex for them to take a break./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""Steve you have to build up your stamina, I can go for at least 3 days without breaks,'' Alex said./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""Even I can but, in the long run it's going to slow you down, that's why the guards caught you before,'' Steve said./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""Fine", Alex replied./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""Can we sleep", Alex added./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""Uh yeah,'' Steve said while thinking how strange it was that there were no mobs trying to kill them./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""Steve can I sleep on you,'' she said./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""Yeah, but why you have your own sleeping bag", Steve replied/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""I like sleeping on you, it gives me comfort", Alex said./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;""Okay"/span/p 


End file.
